User talk:Daengpengu
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Daengpengu! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Daengpengu Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Party! Thank you for coming! I forgot to send you an invitation, but thanks for coming to my Silly Hat Party! CPFAN TALK 2 AUZZIEZ RULEZ!!!!!!!Hear all 'bout the gossip 20:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Party Party - CPW Gathering Hi there! You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010 Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 15:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Ecomagic's Comment Btw, I have adopted a mwa mwa. THEY WERE NOT ANNOYING. They just sat there eating choclate and watching TV. You're invited to Welcome's Dance Party Hi Daengpengu,you're invited to Welcome's Dance Party: Date:Saturday,February 6(Today) Time:7:00 AM(Penguin Standard Time) Server:Sleet Place:Dance Club Don't miss it! Lol im right and you also right 10:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) How do you know? How do you know none of them are nice? I'm M A C K 8. I was on an account I found on YouTube, called M A C K 8. I saw you, Daengpengu, on Abominable at the Ski Village. Anyway, if you wanna meet somewhere just leave me a new message. CPFAN T4LK 2 C4RZM0VI3F4N!!!!!!!! AKA MASTER OF PWNBring it on!Extra, extra! Read all about it! 06:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Daengpengu! I saw your comment on CP! I just wanted to say 'hi'. HI! uh Bye? ACfanGirl1683264 Just one Cornetto, Giiive iit to meee.... 21:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Tomorrow is Penguins for Haiti! Check User:Childpengu1/Haiti for the information! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Today is "Penguins for Haiti"! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 18:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) About your comment... Daengpengu 13:20, February 11, 2010 Tell me what program u used to take pictures and also how did u make the poll? ---- I am using Windows 7 what includes program named snapping tool.. it comes with windos 7 sorry.. i cannot help you. CP Hi! Wanna meet on CP? how about sleet,boiler room? bigbird98 is there too. Hope you can come! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 21:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Comment to your new blog post Wikia commenting is broke, so I have to put it here. ---- Project:Requests for Adminship Sysop requests are closed. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 13:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ANSWERS (NO PEEKING!!!) Q1- WRONG. There were 4. Q2- WRONG. It has wider eyes (though your answer IS a difference, I said it was in its APPEARANCE). Q3- RIGHT. Q4- SOMEWHAT WRONG. They make an skate rink and skate on it. Q5- RIGHT. Q6- RIGHT. BQ- NOT ANSWERED. Rockhopper was walking him. You willl get the runner-up award, and only 5 other people will get that prize! Good job! -WikiBlueDude 21:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Wanna meet on CP? Well,bye! Gary the Gaget Dude (talk) 12:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hi! Wanna meet up on CP sometime? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 12:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Friend Thingy Hey Daengpengu, do you wanna be friends on the Wiki? I just need more freidns on the Wiki, that's all. Peace Out -Adm1031- Hey!! Hey dude, Can u be my buddie on CP? i have almost met everyone and I realy wanna meet u!! lol! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!! lol Peace!! Kewlmann22 21:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Kewlmann22 Re:Overreaction I'm not overreacting at all, our policy says 5 instances of profanity by a user results in at least a year block, but I'm letting you off as you didn't know. Please refrain from doing so. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Not Old Blue That glitch in the Hidden Lake is false. The water changes Dark Blue into an illusional Old Blue. Your penguin will not be wearing Old Blue, it's just the water changing colors. PabloDePablo 21:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets Hello there Daengpengu. I have heard you have another account. Please make sure it follows the account policy or you may be blocked. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 10:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey! Come to IRC. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) B-day bash tommorow! hi! i am going to be 1,300 days old tommorow, and to celebrate, i am having a b-day bash! it is at northen lights, 12pm PST on the iceburg! i hope you can come! -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 14:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 16:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice Pic! I love your new pic with your penguin! Mine is just a plane fish! Ninja O Ninja 21:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Ninja O Ninja (Agent!) Sorry for disturbing,but i have read your message It's been a long time no seen,due to internet problems wait i mean modem problems.Since i have get my new modem,i promised to be careful when using it.So now im coming back! -Welcome00 Lol im right and you also right 03:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thx! Thx!!!!! Be My Friend On CP Please!! Please Be My Friend... In other News, Here is my award I made: FriendBFFdangupeng.JPG|Your Award!!! I'm on CP Hey! I'm on CP! R U? Server: Cabin Room C U Im On! Hey im on sleet at dock! A Pic 4 u again. Here is a playercardpic 4 u: Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG DaePen.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON From Where are you from? PS:This isn't personal info. I'm from Cambodia but currently living in Thailand.-- 04:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC)